A Little Message to 2009
by ayam LoVe jidat
Summary: Fic ini sebagai ucapan tahun baru 2010 juga sebagai perminta maafan karna sampai sekarang saya masih hiatus. Review please


Kulangkahkan kaki ini ke apartemen, langsung kurebahkan tubuhku tanpa ampun. Hari ini cuaca panas sekali, kulirik remote AC yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Kuraih, lalu kutekan tombol "ON". Suhu ruangan mulai mendingin, kini pikiranku mulai melayang. Tersenyum senang karena meraih penghargaan sebagai kunoichi terbaik konoha tahun ini, teringat akan kelakuan teman-teman yang senang atas prestasi ini. Sangat kusyukuri, aku masih memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan pengertian—terlepas dari beban pikiran atas salah satu (mantan) rookie tertampan Konoha, yang sekarang telah menjadi penjahat internasional tingkat S. Aku tidak bisa seperti yang lain- membencinya, menganggap semua ini kesalahannya, mencaci-makinya. Konoha juga salah dalam hal ini. Mengapa orang-orang Konoha menyuruh Itachi untuk membantai Klan Uchiha? Sulit rasanya menerima keadaan ketika di suatu malam, kau dihadapkan pada anggota keluargamu tewas, termasuk Ayah dan Ibumu, dan sang pembantai adalah kakakmu sendiri. Sulit bukan? Masih menyalahkan Uchiha-san? Ah, Sasuke-kun...

* * *

Ponsel-ku bergetar. Ah, tadi mamang profilnya "diam". Hm... Si kunoichi terbaik ke-3 mengirim sms.

**From: Ino-pig**

_Sak, kau dikasih rayain tahun baru di rumah Sai?_

Dasar anak itu! Hah, enak juga punya pacar, tidak seperti diriku yang bodoh menunggu sang pangeran es Sasuke Uchiha untuk datang dan melamarku. Hei! Anak itu kalau sms-nya tidak cepat dibalas bisa hancur Konoha.

**To: Ino-pig**

_Loh, kok ga ada bilang dari dulu ama ambo? Siapa aja yang ikut?_

Balasan dari Ino pun segera sampai.

**From: Ino-pig**

_Ga tau acaranya dibuat dimana, tapi aku ma Hinata ga dikasih, Sak. Kita" yang ikut, orang Sai, dkk._

Haah! Aku kan juga mau ikut, gimana sih?

**To: Ino-pig**

_Iih, kok ga dikasi! Bujuk la Ayah Ibumu, aku pingin ngumpul :-(_

**From: Ino-pig**

_Mustahil kalo dikasih. Kata Tenten pun kayaknya ga jadi. Orang Sai buat acaranya, tapi ga tau juga lah.  
Kau rangking 1 ya Sak?_

**To: Ino-pig**

_IYAAA...!!!  
Setelah bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di gunung batu(Jiraiya mode: On) minum air kembang 7 rupa sholat malam 7 malam sedekah 7Kg beras(boong tuh! XD), akhirnya doaku terkabul! Walaupun agak meleset :-( padahal aku maunya kau rank 2 aku rank 1, tapi gara-gara Hinata jadinya ada dinding pemisah antara kita berdua sayang... *lebay mode: On*_

**From: Ino-pig**

_Si Hinata kuhancurkan nanti tahun depan! Biar ga ada dinding pemisah antara kita beibz...(lebay")_

Setelah itu, kumatikan ponsel. Sekarang ini, aku tak mau digannggu. Laptop di atas meja segera kurampas, kubanting ke tempat tidur. Hal pertama yang dibuka seperti orang kebanyakan adalah: Facebook. Setelah login, ternyata ada 1 pemberitahuan baru. Ah, sepi nih akun! Eits, ternyata dari Lee. Kemarin memang ada kukomentari statusnya. Let's see!

**Lee Ntu Rocklee** Mkan mie sop,bakso,sama mie ayam bareng abg2 trcnta smbil crita n sharing msalah... Sedep juga... Snang n sdih kmi luap kn d sni  
Rab pukul 0:37 melalui Web Seluler • Komentari • SukaTidak Suka

Ah, komentarnya banyak. Sepertinya tak perlu kujelaskan. Segera kumatikan dan kututup agar baterainya tidak cepat habis. Hei! Bagaimana kalau membuat puding? Ide menarik. Hm... Kuambil tas, kumasukkan ponsel kedalam tas, kulihat isi tas, apakah dompet sudah tersedia? Tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

Ah, iya! Aku kan tidak tahu cara membuat puding! BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! Segera kubuka kembali laptop, mencari resep-resep puding yang sepertinya enak. Setelah mendapat pilihan yang cocok, langsung kucatat bahan-bahannya. Selang waktu sedikit, langsung kupergi ke toko Anami-chan.

* * *

"Taraaa...! Ayo kita membuat puding!" Hm... Karena sekarang masih suasana natal, jadi aku membuat puding berbentuk lonceng. Oh ya, sekarang aku telah sampai di rumah. Tadi sekalian beli untuk bahan makanan minggu ini. Hah, susah kalau tinggal sendiri. Bahan-bahan sudah siap, hm... Sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang. Ayo kita mulai memasak!

* * *

Hwah, sudah jadi! Yah, walaupun aku sendiri agak ragu untuk mencicipinya. Tapi... Mustahil kalau aku makan semuanya, bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan ejekan Ino. Kalau begitu...

* * *

"Thanks ya Sakura-chan! Err, tapi..."  
"Kenapa Nar?"  
"Kau tidak ada maksud apa-apa kan? Yah, aku takut kalau yang kemarin itu ternyata be-"  
"Dasar bodoh! Sejak kapan aku menyukaimu? Udah, jangan banyak omong. Mau tidak?!"  
"Iya, iya. Gitu aja marah. Makasi ya Sakura-chan, bye." aku pun pamit dari rumah lelaki berambut spike-kuning-duren-ga jelas itu. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, tadi aku memukul kepalanya sekalian menghadiahkan benjol yang cukup parah. Err, ke rumah siapa lagi ya? Lagipula, potongan pudingnya juga tinggal sedikit pudingnya. Ah, sudahlah, biar kumakan saja.

* * *

Jam Shin-chanku telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Otakku memerintah badan ini untuk bergerak ke luar merayakan tahun baru, tapi badan tetap bersikeras tidak mau pergi, sedangkan innerku yang terletak di alam bawah sadarku sedang tertidur pulas sambil mendengkur. HEI, APA-APAAN KALIAN! Euh, jiwaku memberontak. Kalian pasti bingung kan dengan tubuhku ini? Sudah terkenal kalau aku ini aneh, salahkan orangtuaku, aku ikhlas lahir bathin. Entah mengapa, entah darimana, mungkin dari setan atau malaikat, ada bisikan teruntuk pada hatiku untuk menulis sebuah surat. Apalagi kemudian angin bertiup kencang, membuat gorden jendela terhempas terombang-ambing entah kemana. Kembali imajiku memutarkan film hidup sang cherryblossom, tentang segala kebohongan diriku, dengan sok tegar menampilkan diri sebagai kunoichi hebat Konoha tanpa mengenal tangis, padahal faktanya setiap malam terdengar suara tangisan seperti anak kecil merengek minta dibelikan boneka. Terpatri juga dalam pikiran bagaimana ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun—yah, anggap saja itu reuni kecil-kecilan. Beberapa target sudah tercapai, sekarang ini, aku harus menciptakan target-target baru tahun 2010. Bagaimanapun, masih banyak kekurangan dalam diriku—terlepas dari kata-kata orang yang mengagumiku(ya, aku tahu aku ini narsis, puas?). Terimakasih banyak 2009. Rasanya aku akan terlarut dan lupa waktu kalau harus mengenang segala yang terjadi di 2009. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk menulis sebuah surat kecil.

**A little message to 2009, from me, myself, and I.**

"Hai 2009, apa kabar? Aku tahu, kamu pasti sedih karna umurmu semakin pendek. Aku pun turut berduka atas kepergianmu Sebentar lagi tahun 2010 akan menggantikanmu, 2009. Aku optimis penerusmu, 2010, akan menjadi penerus yg hebat, menjadi sejarah yg akan memberikan keceriaan bagi teman-temanmu, juga aku. Karena itu, kamu tak perlu khawatir.

Banyak kenangan—baik itu kenangan indah maupun buruk—tak ingin terlupakan. Thx 2009, aku mendapat pelajaran hidup tentang persahabatan dan pertemanan, akan keikhlasan dan kepasrahan diri, syukur, Tuhan, tentang menerima apapun yg diberikan-Nya, karna dalam keburukan pasti ada kebaikan, dan itu tergantung dari bagaimana kita memandangnya dan menyikapinya :D. Semoga di tahun berikutnya, kita menjadi makhluk Tuhan yg lbh baik di mata-Nya, di mata keluarga, di mata sahabat&teman, juga di mata orang2. Kata2ku baku ya, hehehe... Merenung sendiri di malam yg tenang ini ;-). Happy New Year, Friends! Don't worry, 'cause God always give best things 4 us! :D"

**cheers,**

**Cherry Bloosoms of The Spring Field**  
(a little girl who lives in a big world)

* * *

Tepat pukul 00.00 surat itu diterbangkan oleh angin malam. Rasanya bebanku agak berkurang. Tak ada peduliku soal siapa yang mendapatkan surat itu. Segala harapan dan kenanganku di masa lalu telah pergi, sekarang ini harus memulai hidup baru. Bosan untuk merenung, kuputuskan untuk meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celana pendek ini. Kuhidupkan ponsel yang sedari tadi mati, lalu jari-jari mulai handal mencari lagu-lagu di playlist. Mataku tertarik ole sebuah deretan kata-kata "Utada Hikaru-First Love". Kudengarkan lagu itu sembari membenarkan posisi headset. Cih! Persetan lagu ini! Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata emerald ini. Pasrah sajalah...

Di tempat lain...  
"Surat siapa sih nih! Ngirim kok pake angin, ga modal nih yang ngirim!"gerutu seorang lelaki berambut duren pasalnya surat itu nyangkut di rambutnya. 'Punya siapa ya? Baca aja ah'(Adik-adik, ini tidak boleh ditiru ya ^_^).  
"Cherry Blossom? Artinya balsem ceri ya?"ujarnya dengan tampang bodohnya.  
"Napa Nar?"  
"Kib, tau ga arti Cherry Blossom?"  
"Waduh, kalimat bahasa Inggris yang tahu cuma "bye" Nar"  
"Eh, Neji mana?"  
"Neji! Sini!"  
"Apaan sih, malu-maluin nama keluarga aja!"  
"Tau ga arti Cherry Blossom?"  
"Hm... Sakura kan?"  
"HAH! UAPAAA...!!!"

(A/N): KYAAA...!!! Jelek jeleki jelek! Sebenarnya saya awalnya mau publish di Ffn dulu, tp karna takut jelek, jd ya dibuat di note fb aja, hehehe...

Oh ya, td yang acara masak2nya di-skip aja, bingung jelasinnya, hehehe... *digebukin massa* Resepnya silahkan klik disini

Fic ini cuma karna saya punya banyak waktu luang, ntah darimana ada bisikan syaitannirajim saya akhirnya publish fic sbagai ucapan tahun baru :)

HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!


End file.
